Johnlock Drabbles
by Dr.ClaraOswinHolmesWatson
Summary: Three Stories About Life With Sherlock PM Me Mistakes First Fiction Enjoy


_Parentlock-Baby prt1_

"John I'm bored" Sherlock sighed on the couch John was reading a week-old newspaper and was hoping Sherlock didn't notice, but he did because his own face was on the front cover "well what do you want A pony?" John asked sarcastically. Sherlock moved over and put his head in John's lap and looked deep into those flat blue eyes "so vacant but full of thought" as Sherlock describes it "I want a baby" Sherlock choked back tears. John could see Sherlock wasn't joking "A baby?!"John asked bewildered "Yes" "A baby?!" "Yes John a small human child, a baby a small person with my hair and your eyes and will call us father that we will love and will love us back unconditionally!" Sherlock yelled he was done holding back the tears and was now crying. After an eternity of silence John asked "Boy or girl?" he said holding back his own tears now. "Whatever we would love them most." Sherlock quickly dried his tears "Which of our rooms is bigger John?" "Mine. Uhhh, why you ask?" "Nursery" Sherlock said too fast for john to hear. "Wait what?!" "Nothing" Maybe tomorrow he would ask Mycroft to hire some moving men and ask if 221C could be his experiment lab. "John you are sleeping in my room tonight obviously I am not emotionally stable and there may be crying involved." Sherlock said in his usual deduction voice "Ok" John replied " I truly was not expecting your reaction to a child it was very human like" It was now John's turn to cry after a few tears went down his face one fell on Sherlock making him open his eyes to look up at John.

The sun was setting and Sherlock took a shower in his own bathroom while John was in his own room getting his special pillow for his neck and shoulder. John flung off his striped jumper with only a white tank top underneath and wore Sherlock's pajama pants accidentally shrunk in the wash and now they fit John perfectly. John looked in the mirror for something of what the future child of he and Sherlock would look like. He looked at his own eyes and Sherlock's inky black tresses and loved it even if he tried Sherlock's icy cold eyes and John's mousy blonde hair and liked that too so either way he would be happy. Finally Sherlock the Drama-Queen came out of the shower with a dramatic flair dressing gown over his shoulders and steam billowing around him wearing the pajama pants bought him (to replace the ones she shrunk) and looked at John who was eying the mirror as if something were there other than him "John what are you doing" Sherlock asked with a scoff "Umm nothing nothing just looking in the mirror time for bed now right" John said nervously. John got into the bed first they both knew that Sherlock wouldn't sleep through the night and there was no use in waking John with this matter so Sherlock slid in after him. Sherlock hasn't been in his own bed in a long while, after the wedding Sherlock wanted human contact with John at all times and so in the middle of the night Sherlock would creep into John's room and claim he didn't know how he got there in the morning. Sleep came easy for John but what was in it was what scared him the most the sand, bombs, gunfire, blood and gore. What scared Sherlock the most was losing John and that wasn't ever happening again.

Early in the morning John heard something it wasn't the usual hustle and bustle of Sherlock and his experiments. John was confused Sherlock didn't have a case so what was that noise, was Sherlock making breakfast? "Sherlock, love is that you" He waited for the hoity tone of his husband to say "Who else would it be or Duhh" but he heard nothing but more skittering coming from the kitchen. John grabbed the cricket ball under the bed and stepped cautiously into the hallway he saw a figure too short to be Sherlock but too tall to be moving around the flat unaware of John's presence the figure moved toward the bedroom in a flash and John was on the verge of another PTSD attack not thinking he hit the figure in the face and hears a familiar groan of pain come from the figure. It was Sherlock John turned on the hallway light and almost jumped at what he saw; his husband was crouched down holding his nose blood pouring out of it. "Sherlock, god why would you do that? I was this close to grabbing my gun!" John pined grabbing the first aid kit under the kitchen sink. "Experiment" Sherlock said in his deduction voice. "An experiment on what how much do you have to do to make me have a panic attack" "No just seeing how you would protect the house" Sherlock replied "Well…..never ever do that again understood." John demanded "Yes Sir" Sherlock said quietly his nose stung like hell but his army doctor was making it better. After he was all cleaned up John said "I am going to bed no more experiments on me" and Sherlock agreed John wasn't ready for that but shrugged it off and went to bed. After John went to bed sherlcok grabbed his mobile phone and called Mycroft. _"Hello Mycroft, Yeah I know this is an ungodly hour. I know. Yes OK, Yes now SHUT UP. OK now listen plan 'A' didn't work now plan 'B' can you kidnap me next week. OK sure thank you. Bye._


End file.
